


Вырастешь — поймешь

by PaperDude



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: Первый день рождения, который Лэнс по-настоящему помнит, это его пятый. Каждый год Кит придумывает для него что-то новое.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> если угодно почитать на фикбуке - милости прошу! https://ficbook.net/readfic/6575966  
> в первую очередь я выкладываю там, а уже потом на ао3.

Первый день рождения, который Лэнс по-настоящему помнит, это его пятый. Макклейны всей семьей переехали в штат Колорадо всего за три месяца до праздника, так что в своем новом садике Лэнс успел завести только одного настоящего друга. Дружба с Китом имела свои преимущества и свои недостатки в лице непутевых друзей Кита: грубая Найма, стрёмный Мэтт, очень красивая Аллура (хотя Аллурой Лэнс был вполне доволен). Большую часть времени Лэнс предпочитал играть с Китом — умным, серьезным и дико забавным, — или Аллурой, но только если ей не хотелось устраивать скучные чайные церемонии возле клумбы, с переодеванием и песком вместо настоящего чая. Бывало такое, что друзья Кита составляли им компанию во время игр, а то и целая толпа одногрупников с энтузиазмом присоединялась к новой игре в прятки или «Пол — это лава». В конце концов, Лэнсу нужно было пригласить кого-то на свой день рождения.

Вечеринка состоялась в ресторане «Chuck E. Cheese» в субботу утром. В колонках на стенах играла Why Can’t We Be Friends, а Лэнс носил золотую бумажную корону, которую ему подарил сам Чак, за что Найма прилюдно высмеяла Лэнса. Мэтт позаворачивал половину принесенных закусок в белые салфетки, и наполнил ими карманы своих брюк, то и дело осматриваясь по сторонам. Кит подарил Лэнсу водяной бластер Super Soaker, и они вместе планировали устроить свою первую водяную войнушку летом.

— Но Найма не может быть в нашей команде, — сказал Лэнс, поправляя свою корону. 

— Спорим, она разревется, когда ты выстрелишь в неё этим, — сказал Кит, прицеливаясь куда-то перед собой. Лэнс усмехнулся и кивнул. Он предложил Киту какие-то желеобразные конфеты из вычурной белой коробки с голубями, которую подарила ему мама. Кит внимательно изучил их, прежде чем выбрать несколько вишневых и ванильных конфет. Ванильные были любимыми конфетами Лэнса, но он не возражал, чтобы Кит взял парочку.

— Ты мой лучший друг? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Лэнс. Он покраснел, когда Кит поднял взгляд от конфет в своей ладони. 

— Да, — кивнул Кит. — А ты мой?

— Да.

Они улыбнулись друг другу, и Лэнс почувствовал, как что-то прочно укрепилось в его груди, словно бы он сделал первый важный шаг в своей жизни.

***

На свой шестой день рождения Лэнс решил не надевать корону, хотя мама сделала её вручную специально для него. Вечеринка состоялась во дворе дома Макклейнов, с воздушными шарами, разноцветными колпаками и клоуном, сильно напугавшим Мэтта. Найма утверждала, что, пока никто не видел, она облизала каждый сантиметр праздничного торта Лэнса, и хоть Лэнс подозревал, что она врет, он все еще не мог заставить себя попробовать шоколадную глазурь, а только внутреннюю часть черничного бисквита. К двум часам дня начался сильный дождь с градом, и гости вынуждены были продолжить празднование в доме.

Все еще взбешенный из-за торта, и с немым обещанием больше никогда не приглашать Найму на свой день рождения, Лэнс пошел к себе в комнату, пока вечеринка продолжалась на первом этаже. Кит пошел искать его, когда все начали задумываться, куда подевался Лэнс.

— Твоя мама говорит, что пришло время подарков, — сказал Кит. Он сел рядом с Лэнсом на полу, где тот пытался сосредоточиться на новеньком лего с репликой кораблей из «Звездных воин», в основном хмурясь и задаваясь вопросом, не попадет ли он в неприятности, если ударит Найму по лицу.

— Что ты мне подарил? — спросил Лэнс. 

— Футбольный мяч с логотипом Вольтрона, — ответил Кит.

Лэнс кивнул и вернулся к строительству «Тысячелетнего сокола». Кит некоторое время наблюдал за ним, затем поднял несколько пластиковых лего-штурмовиков и начал забивать ими готовую платформу, на которой будет стоять космический корабль. Лэнсу бысто наскучила постройка корабля, и он решил достроить двухэтажный дом из старых лего, которые у него остались с прошлого года. Кит заполнял ландшафт его дома зелеными деревьями и кустами.

— Я не думаю, что Найма действительно облизала твой торт, — сказал Кит. 

— Мне все равно, — пробормотал Лэнс, крепя погнутое окно на одной из стен. — Насколько высоким будет твой дом, когда ты вырастешь? Сколько этажей у него будет?

Кит на мгновение задумался. 

— Пять, — сказал он.

Лэнс собирался сказать десять, но, возможно, это было слишком по-жмотски. 

— Мой тоже, — он пожал плечами. 

— И у меня будет бассейн, в который я буду прыгать с крыши, — добавил Кит.

— Это опасно, — предупредил Лэнс. Две недели назад Кит «на слабо» решил снять верхнюю ступеньку деревянной лестницы на площадке. Он упал и сильно порезал себе правую щеку, но не заплакал. Лэнс чуть не устроил истерику, когда увидел его кровоточащую царапину. Кто тогда был бы его лучшим другом, если бы что-нибудь серьезное случилось с Китом? Мэтт? Аллура? Точно не Найма. Никто другой не подошел бы. 

— Мальчики, что вы тут делаете? — поинтересовалась мама Лэнса, приоткрыв дверь комнаты. — Лэнс, твои друзья все ждут, когда ты откроешь подарки!

— Иду, — ворчливо поднялся с места Лэнс.

— Честное слово, еще никогда я не видела такого неблагодарного мальчика, — сказала она, когда они направились в холл. — Ты даже не наденешь свою корону!

— Почему ты не наденешь свою корону? — спросил Кит. 

— Потому что это глупо, — сказал Лэнс, хотя Кит, вероятно, уже догадался о реальной причине. Он не хотел, чтобы над ним смеялись, как в прошлом году. 

— Я не думаю, что это глупо, — нахмурился Кит. 

— Да ну? Так почему бы тебе её не носить? 

Кит надел корону, как только они спустились вниз. Он носил её весь остаток вечера, имя Лэнса было написано большими синими строчными буквами. Над Китом посмеялись немного, сложившаяся ситуация совершенно не имела смысла: это же даже не его день рождения. Кит просто пожал плечами и проигнорировал все обращенные в его адресс издевки. Он был одним из последних, кого отвезли домой, но, перед тем как уйти, он снял с себя корону и натянул ее на голову Лэнса. Лэнс взял её с собой в постель той ночью, заодно крепко обнимая футбольный мяч, подаренный Китом.

***

К седьмому дню рождения ему разрешили взять двух друзей в местный парк развлечений. Кит и Мэтт хотели пойти на все страшные поездки, но Лэнс был слишком низким для всех аттракционов, кроме самых детских. Это был смущающий и неприятный полдень для всех приглашенных вплоть до того, как они дошли до игровых автоматов, и отец Лэнса дал им по десять долларов на жетоны. Мэтт был лучшим игроком в стратегической аркаде, но Кит был довольно хорош в гоночных играх, и он выиграл длинную цепочку билетов, которую он обменял на игрушечный автомобиль и разноцветный попрыгунчик. Они провели большую часть дня за автоматами, в шутку завязав спор с Мэттом, что тот не сможет съесть конфеты, которые люди обронили на землю. Но Мэтт забросил себе в рот упавшего на пол желейного мишку без малейшего колебания, сильно рассмешив друзей.

— Почему он это делает? — спросил Лэнс, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как Мэтт преследует красный эмендэмс, который обронил маленький ребенок. 

— Найма говорит, это потому, что он бедный, — ответил Кит.

Лэнс уже слышал об этом. Он постыдился своей реакции и попросил у папы купить всем по стакану пепси и двойную порцию крендельков в сахарной пудре, когда Мэтт вернется. Мэтт с удовольствием съел два кренделька, а остальные два взял с собой «на потом». Когда они завезли Мэтта домой, Лэнс пододвинулся к двери пассажирского сидения, чтобы посмотреть на его дом через окно: в двери была большая трещина прямо по центру, во дворе стояла машина без колес, а на крыше уже слезла вся краска.

— Я не думаю, что это только из-за бедности, — задумчиво сказал Кит, когда папа Лэнса опять завел мотор. — Я про конфеты.

— А что тогда?

— Думаю, он храбрый, — сказал Кит. — Понимаешь? Мэтт ничего не боится.

Это заставило Лэнса почувствовать себя немного лучше, чувство вины из-за насмешек над Мэттом улетучилось, но эта мысль также заставила его ревновать. По мнению Кита Мэтт был намного храбрее Лэнса. Лэнс с облегчением обнаружил, что еще не дорос до самых экстремальных поездок, но Мэтт и Кит были очевидно расстроены ввиду упущенной возможности побывать на этих самых поездках.

— Извини. Из-за меня вы не смогли пойти на самые крутые горки, — сказал Лэнс. Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно, а затем с удивленным визгом обернулся к Киту, когда тот ущипнул его за локоть.

— Это не важно. Мне было весело, — он усмехнулся. — Знаешь, мы должны рассказать Найме, как мы здорово провели время, и как мы получили по десять долларов на игровые автоматы. Представь, как она разозлится, что не смогла пойти.

Лэнс рассмеялся от одной мысли, его глаза засветились дьявольским огоньком, когда он представил яросную Найму. К тому времени, как они добрались до дома Кита, уже стемнело, и Лэнс проснулся со своей головой на плече Кита, пока не менее сонный Кит недовольно смотрел, как его папа расстегивал ремень безопасности. 

— Подожди, — сказал Кит, прежде чем его папа смог силком вытащить сына из машины. Кит сонно потер глаза. — Я так и не отдал Лэнсу его подарок. 

— Так поторапливайся, — буркнул отец Кита. — Уже поздно.

Кит достал из кармана маленький, неуклюже обернутый пакет. Он был на удивление тяжелый.

— Не открывай, пока не вернешься домой, — предупредил Кит. Он перелез через сиденье, чтобы прошептать Лэнсу на ухо: «Это секрет».

Лэнс спрятал подарок в карман и кивнул, помахав Киту рукой на прощание. Как только он вернулся домой, то сразу поднялся к себе в комнату, чтобы открыть подарок Кита наедине. Это был маленький складной нож, который родители Лэнса несомненно конфисковали бы, узнай, что он у него есть. Лэнс задумался, как Кит смог его достать — с помощью Мэтта, может быть? Лэнс спрятал нож в нижней части ящика для носков, уже чувствуя себя более храбрым, хотя новообретенный секрет неприятно сдавил ему грудь.

— Что Кит подарил тебе на день рождения? — спросил его папа, когда Лэнс чистил зубы над раковиной. Лэнс наклонился прополоскать рот, быстро думая над оправданием.

— Он подарил мне нашу фотографию с надписью «Лучшие друзья», — сказал Лэнс. Отчасти, это чувствовалась как правда. Кто еще подарил бы ему крутой секретный карманный нож, если не самый лучший друг во всем мире? Лэнс весь светился от радости. При одном лишь взгляде на сына его отец рассмеялся. 

— Похоже, это очень много значит для тебя, — сказал тот. — Хочешь, мы поставим ее в рамку? 

— Нет, — мотнул головой Лэнс. — Это наша секретная фотка. 

В ту ночь он долго смотрел в потолок, думая о всех удивительных секретах, которые он разделит с Китом, когда они вырастут. Будут вещи, о которых никто в мире, кроме них, даже не будет догадываться. Идея вынудила его крепко обнять одеяло, и он заснул, все еще улыбаясь.


	2. Chapter 2

На свой восьмой день рождения Лэнс заболел. Осложнение сахарного диабета, которым его диагностировали всего через несколько месяцев после того, как родители принесли домой кричащего португальского ребенка по имени Марко. Лэнс все еще был потрясен пополнением в лице приемного младшего брата, но осложнения в его организме были настолько сильны, что он не мог даже встать с постели из-за свалившей его лихорадки. Родители принесли ему в комнату небольшой торт, и под тихий мотив «Happy Birthday to You» позволили Лэнсу сдуть свечи. В торт не добавляли сахар или подсластители, и он был на вкус как кукурузная мука. 

— Твои друзья пришли поздравить тебя, — улыбнулась его мама, когда Лэнс мрачно ткнул вилкой кусок торта. — Ты как себя чувствуешь? Готов их принять?

— Кит с ними? — спросил Лэнс, хотя знал, что это глупый вопрос. Кит приходил каждый день, чтобы принести Лэнсу новые комиксы и составить ему компанию. Лэнс почти всегда засыпал, прежде чем они заканчивали читать комиксы, и дважды просыпался с задремавшим рядом Китом.

— Да, Кит с ними, — сказала мама Лэнса. — И некоторые из твоих других одноклассников тоже. Они принесли тебе подарки — разве это не мило? Мне их позвать?

Лэнс кивнул, и через несколько минут ребята вошли в комнату с подарками: сначала Кит, потом Мэтт, затем Аллура и новенький пацан Ханк. Лэнс нахмурился, увидев, что среди них была Найма. 

— Лэнс! С днем рождения! — воскликнул Ханк, крепко, с энтузиазмом обнимая улыбающегося именинника. Лэнс густо покраснел, когда Аллура решила к ним присоединиться, обхватив Лэнса за шею. Лэнс мог только обнимать их в ответ и тараторить радостные «спасибо» себе под нос.

— Чёрт, Лэнс, тут дохлятиной воняет, — скривилась Найма, как только мама Лэнса покинула комнату. — Ты бы хоть иногда менял свою ссаную простынь.

— Заткнись уже, беззубая, — отрезал Кит. Он усмехнулся и протянул Лэнсу свой подарок. — С днем рождения.

Лэнс высвободился из объятий и спешно разорвал оберточную бумагу, с широкой лыбой глядя на настольную карточную детективную игру, которой он бредил вот уже несколько месяцев. Забыв о Найме, он крепко обнял Кита и весь просиял на радостях, щедро благодаря друга.

— Дай посмотреть, что за дичь ты купил, — сказала Найма, пытаясь добраться до игры. Лэнс откинулся назад, и Кит помог ему заблокировать доступ к подарку. 

— Это не твой подарок. Так что не трогай, — сказал Кит. — А иначе уходи.

— Кит, она же просто хочет посмотреть… — пыталась защитить её Аллура.

— Именно! Я просто хотела посмотреть. Мы не у тебя дома, патлатый, так что не командуй тут! — обижено ответила Найма. Она больно толкнула Кита в плечо и бросила свой подарок Лэнсу в руки; тот, очевидно, был обернут мамой Наймы — очень аккуратная коробка с желтым упаковочным бантом сверху. Лэнс открыл её с осторожностью и нахмурился, вытаскивая пластмассового синего льва, который выглядел точно так же, как тот, которого он потерял в своей песочнице в прошлом году — те же царапины и модель.

— Эй, это же мое? — с прищуром спросил Лэнс. Найма фыркнула. 

— Нет, идиот, — ответила Найма. — Моя мама потратила много своих с трудом заработанных денег на это, так что лучше бы тебе сказать «спасибо». 

— Не придуривайся, это лев Лэнса, и ты украла его! — воскликнул Кит, замахиваясь на неё кулаками.

— Неправда! — крикнула Найма. — Это слухи!.. То есть, клевета! — она начала с силой бить Кита в ответ, но их короткий бой закончился тем, что Найму вытолкнули из комнаты, и она убежала, уверяя, что она их всех ненавидит.

— Я даже не знаю, зачем она пришла, — буркнул Кит. Он действительно выглядел взволнованным, что было в новинку. Обычно выходки Наймы его не беспокоили.

Лэнс распаковал остальную часть своих подарков: пицца-фабрика «Play Doh» от Ханка, фигурку Индианы Джонса от Аллуры, и пачку жевательной резинки от Мэтта. Они все немного позависали с Лэнсом, но он-то видел, что надолго задерживаться у них желания не было; снаружи был прекрасный день. Только Кит остался за компанию, когда остальные бросились наружу играть в салки.

— Зря он тебе это подарил, — сказал Кит, взяв нераспакованную пачку жвачки от Мэтта. — Тут же сахар.

— Когда-нибудь, когда мой уровень глюкозы стабилизируется, я смогу снова лопать сладкое, — усмехнулся Лэнс. Он вздохнул и откинулся на подушки, полностью истощившись всего за двадцать минут общения. Кит вытянулся рядом с ним и наблюдал за тем, как Лэнс открывал настольную игру поверх красного одеяла. Они собрали все фишки, карты, и указатели, и вместе прочитали инструкцию.

— Зря я взял Найму с собой, — опустил плечи Кит, после того, как Лэнс осмотрел его нос под увеличительным стеклом. — Она такая стерва.

— Да, но это не твоя вина, — сказал Лэнс. — Я знаю, какая она, когда чего-то хочет. Она просто любит все усложнять.

— Но почему? — Кит откинулся на одну из подушек, внезапно взволнованный. — Это твой день рождения, и ты болен, и это просто... В чем её проблема?

— Чувак, это Найма, — сказал Лэнс. — Нет смысла пытаться понять, почему она так ведет себя.

Кит успокоился, когда Лэнс лег рядом с ним плечом к плечу, и они вместе смотрели на звездный потолок. Чуть позже они придумали свой грандиозный план для игры детективов, в которой Аллура была виновником, Найма была жертвой убийства, а Мэтт был двойным агентом.

— А может мы найдем кого-то кроме Наймы? — предложил Кит. — А остальных мы натаскаем, так что они смогут вжиться в свои роли.

— Да, но кто-то должен быть жертвой убийства. Ханк же главный свидетель, забыл? — добавил Лэнс, впрочем, продолжая трещать о будущем плане, пока у него не заболело горло. Некоторое время они молчали, Лэнс заполнял информацию в регистрационном поле для начинающих детективов. Ему все еще было плохо, но Кит служил хорошим отвлечением. В коридоре Марко снова начал громко плакать, и Лэнс раздраженно застонал. 

— Почему они завели еще одного ребенка? — Лэнс грубо расписался в нижнем уголке документа. — И я должен вести себя так, как будто он мой настоящий брат. Это так глупо... Почему им меня недостаточно? 

— По крайней мере, у тебя нет сестры, — рассмеялся Кит, вспоминая свою вчерашнюю драку с Акшей из-за того, кому достанется чашка с Симбой. — Девочки и того хуже.

— Пожалуй, — Лэнс сделал паузу посреди заполнения своих детективных верительных грамот. Кит внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Все, кроме Аллуры, да?

Лэнс пожал плечами. Он обычно любил говорить об Аллуре, даже предпочитал сидеть на перемене ближе к ней, а не к Киту. Вероятно, она сейчас была где-то в парке вместе с остальными, и они все ждали, когда Кит присоединится к ним поиграть.

— Ты можешь пойти, если хочешь, — внезапно сказал Лэнс, думая, действительно ли в его спальне воняет. И как узнать, если это так? Кит слишком вежливый, чтобы упрекнуть в таком, или попросить проветрить комнату.

— Я не хочу, — мотнул головой Кит.

— А чего нет? Я знаю, что тебе будет скучно... Просто сидеть со мной, пока остальные развлекаются.

— О чем ты говоришь? Ты мой лучший друг. Мне было бы веселее ждать с тобой автобуса на остановке, чем бегать по аркадным играм с ребятами. 

— Хоть бы не врал, — отмахнулся Лэнс, но он улыбнулся, и Кит подхватил его улыбку.

— Тебе просто нужно поправиться, — сказал Кит, дотронувшись пальцами до лба Лэнса. — Ты… ты ведь поправишься, да?

— Да, конечно, — Лэнс на мгновение огорчился, думая, что своим вопросом Кит пытался от него отшиться, но когда Лэнс посмотрел на Кита, тот, казалось, действительно переживал. — Чувак, — сказал Лэнс и подсел ближе к другу. — Я не собираюсь _умирать_ или что-то в этом роде.

— Я знаю это, — проворчал Кит. Он положил лоб на плечо Лэнса и наблюдал, как тот рисует синюю эмблему внизу его детективной регистрации. Пижама Лэнса стала мокрой от внезапной духоты, которая лишь отчасти была связана с болезнью. Он был смущен и счастлив, думая о том, что Кит беспокоится о нем. Была ли это настоящая причина, по которой он приходил каждый день? Не просто чтобы показаться хорошим, а потому, что он боялся, что у него больше не будет шанса провести свое время с Лэнсом? Он сильнее прижался к Киту, чтобы успокоить его. 

— Каким должно быть мое детективное имя? — спросил Лэнс. 

— Лэнс Макклейн?

— Нет, это должно быть что-то классное, например, Алекс Честерфилд.

— Алекс Честерфилд? Это не круто, твое настоящее имя лучше.

Лэнс закатил глаза, но про себя усмехнулся, когда написал свое настоящее имя на верхней части страницы. Никто никогда не говорил, что им нравится его имя. Он даже не думал, что заботился о подобном, но вот когда Кит сказал это — _твое настоящее имя лучше_ — это что-то значило.


	3. Chapter 3

Девятый день рождения прошел гораздо лучше предыдущего, не смотря на напористые попытки Наймы свернуть лавочку праздника подчистую. Найма присоединилась к ним в мексиканском ресторане тёти Лэнса «Каса-Бонита», но была поймана администрацией после своей провалившейся попытки вытурить Мэтта из ресторана. Это было в духе Наймы, но как только её мама отвезла сопротивлявшуюся дочку домой, оставшаяся вечеринка прошла как по маслу, за исключением того, что у Лэнса стянуло живот на обратной дороге домой. Он сидел на заднем сидении с облепившими его с двух сторон Аллурой и Китом, пока сам Лэнс играл в Thrash 4 на своем новеньком геймбое.

— Думаешь, Найму опять отправят в скаутский лагерь? — отстраненно спросил Кит, глазами в экране.

— Надеюсь, — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Тогда мы могли бы всё лето провести без неё. 

— Чёрт, — Кит поднял свой взгляд от игры. — А ведь это был бы лучший подарок на твой день рождения. 

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что она спрыгнула с того обрыва и осталась цела, — Аллура закатила глаза, впрочем, на её губах играла улыбка. Лэнс не понимал, почему Аллура продолжала общаться с Наймой и приглашать её всякий раз, когда они решали собраться всей компанией на улице или стадионе, но Аллуре нравилась Найма, а Лэнсу нравилась Аллура. Втайне Лэнс затаил на Найму ревнивую злобу. 

— Никогда в жизни не соглашайся со мной на идеи пригласить Найму на день рождения, ладно? — обреченно попросил Лэнс у Кита. Тот с усмешкой пихнул друга в плечо.

Или не совсем в тайне.

Кит, Мэтт и Ханк горячо согласились с его решением, кардинально перевешивая недовольное бурчание Аллуры. Лэнсу стало стыдно своей реакции, но он вспомнил, как Найме почти удалось довести Мэтта до слез своим тупым трюком со столовыми приборами и пальцами, и ему уже было не стыдно. Но также у Лэнса было горькое предчувствие, что Найме все равно удастся испоганить его десятый день рождения.

Они завезли Аллуру, Мэтта и Ханка по домам — все они жили в одном районе, а Кит вернулся вместе с Лэнсом и остальными Макклейнами на ночевку. Мама Лэнса купила формочки для самодельного мороженого, но Лэнс все еще не до конца доверял своему желудку, в итоге попробовав только верхушку клубничного мороженого Кита. Когда ребята вдоволь наболтались и поиграли, их отправили чистить зубы, переодели в пижамы и уложили в кровать Лэнса, пока те поочередно играли на геймбое. Когда играл Лэнс, Кит ложил свою щеку ему на плечо, и точно так же делал Лэнс, когда была очередь Кита. Это была самая удобная позиция для ребят, но Лэнс уже представлял себе, как сильно над ними стебалась бы Найма, увидь она их.

Их глаза начали закрываться сами по себе около часа ночи, а больно гореть от напряжения около двух. Лэнс выключил геймбой и перелез через Кита, чтобы положить приставку на стол и выключить старый ночник. Кит раздраженно поерзал в кровати и решил снять прилипавшую к коже футболку, пока Лэнс остался лежать как есть. Кит потер глаза и повернулся лицом к другу.

— Ты все получил, что хотел? — Кит громко зевнул в свою ладонь, после удобнее устраиваясь головой на подушке Лэнса. — На свой день рождения?

Это был скорее риторический вопрос, но Лэнс все равно решил ответить. Он часто смотрел кабельное телевидение в восемь вечера с мамой, и знает, что она особо обожает смотреть мыльные оперы. Проявление любви и скандальные семейные страсти выглядели весело на экране, и он решил опробовать парочку трюков на Ките.

— А что, у тебя есть что-то еще на уме? — Лэнс придвинулся ближе к другу и подвигал бровями, пытаясь не смеяться. Кит недоуменно уставился на него.

— Да нет?..

Лэнс в поддельном ужасе округлил глаза. Он поднял руку к груди и вцепился мертвой хваткой в свою пижаму.

— Ни цветов, ни конфет ты не принес? — он слегка повысил голос, боясь разбудить спавших через стенку родителей. — А я думал у нас все серьезно.

— Я же уже подарил… И у тебя был торт, и я решил…

— Я разочарован, Кит.

Кит с растерянностью и обидой посмотрел на него одним свободным глазом. Впрочем, в его взгляде было еще что-то, но Лэнс не мог определить что-то конкретное. Лэнс очаровательно улыбнулся ему, но взгляд Кита от этого не смягчился.

— Если тебе не понравился подарок, мог бы так и сказать, — с грустью в голосе сказал Кит.

Лэнс тут же посерьезнел и посмотрел Киту в глаза.

— Эй, я прикалываюсь, ты же знаешь. Все было классно. — Лэнс пожал плечами. — Спасибо за скейтборд. Он офигенный, правда.

Кит закатил глаза и отвернулся от него. Это не был тот ответ, который Кит хотел услышать. Лэнс ткнул его в плечо. Никакой реакции. Он ткнул еще раз, сильнее.

— Кит? Ты чего?

Лэнс продолжал методично тыкать Кита в плечо, пока ему не надоело, и он решил прибегнуть к щекоточной пытке. Кит поневоле начал смеяться и отбиваться от спешных попыток Лэнса развеселить друга, но в итоге сдался. Кит с довольной лыбой перевалил свою руку через спину Лэнса, уже и вовсе позабыв о своей обиде, пока Лэнс повторил его движение, оставаясь лицом к лицу к Киту.

— Ты невыносим. С днем рождения, — Кит взлохматил перевалившейся рукой Лэнсу волосы, да так и заснул со своей ладонью в запутанных космах друга. Лэнс думал отодвинуться и перевернутся на спину или на другой бок, но ему не хотелось. Он держал свои глаза открытыми так долго, как только мог, глядя на Кита, спящего с ним в обнимку, ожидая, пока тот проснется и с брезгливостью отодвинется от Лэнса куда подальше. Когда Лэнс засыпал, то все еще мог чувствовать его пальцы в своих волосах, и это чувствовалось как еще один подарок от Кита, но намного лучше, чем скейтборд.

***

Десятый день рождения Лэнса встретил обрушившийся на Калифорнию шторм, помешавший их семейному плану пойти пожарить барбекю в Старк-Парке. Вместо этого все приглашенные гости забаррикадировались в доме Макклейнов: всех детей отправили в подвал, пока родители праздновали на первом этаже. Родители Лэнса также позвали Найму и её маму, не смотря на протесты сына их не приглашать, и сейчас Найма пыталась вовлечь всех ребят поиграть в охотников за призраками. Освещавшие подвал лампочки опасно мигали во время шторма, нагнетая мрачную потустороннюю атмосферу на предположительно веселом празднике.

— Охотники за призраками дурацкая игра, — вклинился Кит, сидевший рядом с Лэнсом, пока остальные наблюдали за тем, как Марко и Ханк играли на приставке Ханка в какую-то забагованую тамагочи. Найма всегда настаивала на ловле временных участников-призраков при помощи подручных предметов и физического насилия, а игра непременно заканчивалась телесными повреждениями у большинства детей.

— Это дурацкая вечеринка, — закатил глаза Роло — двоюродный брат Наймы. Лэнс пригласил его после того, как он одолжил Киту надувной насос для велосипеда, но теперь он весь вечер не отходил от Кита, и Лэнса это не устраивало.

— Мне скучно, — поддакнул Мэтт. Лэнс с возмущением посмотрел на них.

— Ладно, салаги, — сказал он. — Если хотите играть в «охотников», пожалуйста, играйте, но я не собираюсь. Кто со мной в «красный-зеленый»*?

Большинство ребят подняли руки и присоединились к Лэнсу. Найма с яростью зыкнула на него, но Лэнс с уверенностью смотрел на неё в ответ. Кит с ухмылкой толкнул друга в бок, поддерживая его решение.

Внезапно, всё электричество в доме исчезло, не позволяя Найме закатить речь насчет того, насколько же отстойная у Лэнса вечеринка. На первом этаже послышались удивленные возгласы, а тишину подвала разрушил чей-то тихий всхлип.

— Ой-ёй, — прокомментировал Марко, когда свет так и не загорелся.

— Все хорошо, — успокоил его Лэнс. Он поднялся с дивана и в темноте нащупал руку брата. — Не бойся. Давай мы с тобой поищем фонарик.

— Бля, ребят, вы знаете, что это значит? — спросила Найма. В её голосе было слышно усмешку. — Вы разозлили призраков. И теперь они на охоте.

— О-охоте? — пикнул со своего места Ханк.

— Да, — кивнула Найма. — Покуда электричество снова не заработает, по крайней мере у одного из нас будут съедены глаза. Призраки особо агрессивны в темноте.

— Съедят глаза! — выкрикнул Ханк. Марко в страхе застыл рядом с братом, и Лэнс не без труда поднял Марко на руки.

— Ханк, не слушай. Найма врет, — фыркнул Лэнс. — Она просто пытается вас напугать.

— Мой папа знает парня, глаза которого съел призрак, — сказал Роло.

— Господи, Роло, — вздохнул Кит. — Ты такой идиот.

— Да нет же! Спроси у моего папы! Это правда!

Лэнс двинулся на голос Кита, одной рукой поддерживая Марко, а другой выискивая своего друга. Он не боялся темноты, но настойчивый гром снаружи вынуждал его сердце биться чаще обычного. Почему его родители все еще не открыли двери подвала, чтобы убедиться, что сними все в порядке?

— Если вы почувствуете, как что-то щекочет вам нос, помните, что таким образом призраки готовятся сожрать ваши глаза, — сказала Найма. Через две секунды по подвалу разнесся напуганный крик Ханка.

— Мой нос! — бесился Ханк, хаотично наматывая круги в темноте и сбивая всех гостей на своем пути. — О Боже! Я почувствовал его на носу!

— Хватит! — скомандовал Мэтт. На противоположном конце подвала послышалось чье-то падение и недовольный «ай!», словно кто-то сбил Ханка с ног. — Найма, прекращай уже.

— Я лишь пытаюсь предупредить вас, — прошептала Найма. — Очевидно, что я знаю намного больше о паранормальных явлениях, чем все вы вместе взятые.

Лэнс знал, что он нашел Кита, когда он нащупал знакомый материал его красной ветровки. Он опустил Марка на ноги и расположил его между собой и Китом. Кит схватил рукав кофты Лэнса и крепко держал его.

— Почему мои дни рождения всегда такие отстойные? — раздраженно прошипел Лэнс. — Ах да. Найма.

— Они не всегда отстойные, — уверенно заметил Кит. — Потом будет лучше. Мы поиграем в Guitar Hero вечером. 

Кит опустил руку ниже и крепко обхватил ладонью запястье друга. Ханк все еще плакал и сетовал о призраках, пока Мэтт терпеливо пытался его успокоить. Дверь к выходу из подвала открылась, и снаружи показалась голова мамы Лэнса, в руке у неё был включенный фонарик. Пока свет не успел достичь стоявших рядом Кита и Лэнса, Кит поспешил отпустить запястье друга. Именинник скривил лицо и поднял руку, закрываясь от встречного луча фонарика.

— Не переживайте, ребята, — сказала мама Лэнса. — Мы сейчас включим свет, вы только потерпите немного. 

— Но здесь призраки! — воскликнул Ханк. — Они уже вышли на охоту!

— Я обещаю, что призраки вас не поймают, Ханк. Лэнс, как там Марко?

— С ним все хорошо.

Она кивнула и отдала ребятам несколько фонариков. Таким образом, оставшийся вечер был проведен за игрой в лазертаг* и призраки были позабыты. Это было весело — бегать в подвале, врезаться в друзей, и громко хохотать при падении оказалось намного прикольнее, чем любая игра в «красный-зеленый» или охотников за призраками. Когда Лэнсу удавалось найти Аллуру или Кита, он с радостью подпрыгивал вверх и оттягивал друзей за руки, за футболки, прикрывая их собой от наводящих лучей фонарика Наймы.

Свет все еще не был включен, когда с первого этажа принесли шоколадный праздничный торт, и десять свечек горели особенно внушительно в обители темного подвала. Лэнс задумался перед тем, как задуть свечи, не уверенный в своем желании. Обычно у него всегда было что-то на уме: новая консоль или постигнувшее Найму возмездие, но в этом году ему хотелось чего-то другого. 

— Давай, Лэнс, — Аллура мягко прошептала ему на ухо, пока Кит держал его вспотевшую ладонь под столом. Что-то переменилось в груди Лэнса, что-то легкое и незыблемое, и он задул все свечи за первым разом. Он все еще не был уверен, что конкретно он пожелал, единственным его ориентиром было то, что его желание было связано с его друзьями, и он протянул в темноте свою свободную руку Аллуре. Лэнс повернул свою голову к Киту и широко улыбнулся ему, и Кит крепче сжал его пальцы своими, в шутку встречая его плечо своим собственным. Аллура переплела свои пальцы с пальцами Лэнса и застенчиво улыбнулась ему.

В мире десятилетнего Лэнса Макклейна творилось что-то странное.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Красный-зеленый («Red Light/Green light») — суть игры: дойти от одного конца поля до противоположного, при этом не попасться судье, когда тот кричит «Красный!», а двигаться, только когда судья говорит «Зеленый!».
> 
> * Лазертаг – суть игры состоит в поражении игроков-противников безопасными лазерными выстрелами из бластера-автомата (в данном случае – из фонарика).
> 
>  
> 
> нууууу, 6 сезон был... любопытным явлением. многое мне не понравилось, ну да хрен с ним.  
> ждите со дня на день обновление)  
> если будут ошибки - плиз хелп. моей единственной бетой был ворд.


	4. Chapter 4

Мэтт предложил провести одиннадцатый день рождения Лэнса в местном торговом центре, а конкретно — в зале с поддержанными игровыми автоматами, через сектор от которого были расположены дорожки для боулинга и витрина с пирожными на любой вкус. Лэнс пригласил Аллуру, которая пригласила свою кузину Ромель. Лэнс не был центром внимания праздника, вместо него весь ажиотаж был сконцентрирован на Ромель, которую все парни пытались всячески впечатлить. Лэнс и Аллура сидели в тишине в конце стола, словно старые молодожены, и кормили друг друга кусками торта. Стол был украшен блестящим конфетти, разбросанным серпантином, и синими воздушными шариками с поздравлениями.

Начало средней школы сильно ударило по Киту, хотя на уроках ему ставили самые высокие оценки. Кое-что начало меняться. В младшей школе концепция «Лэнс и Аллура» была чем-то далеким, но теперь эти двое, казалось, знали то, чего не знали остальные дети, их взаимоотношения отличались от беспорядочных ухаживаний за Ромель или неловкого флирта Роло. У Лэнса и Аллуры был свой секрет, который Кит начал осознавать еще год назад.

Кит не хотел им мешать, вместо этого играя с Мэттом старые хиты на DDR или соревнуясь с Ханком в настольном теннисе. Кит изредка пробегал взглядом вдоль праздничного стола, потом возвращался к игре, доигрывал партию, но нормально сконцентрироваться ему не удавалось. Когда ему надоело зависать с автоматами, Кит в одиночестве вышел на парковку и плюхнулся на парапет. Ему нравились дни рождения Лэнса, но этот что-то не очень. Найма, само собой, тоже пришла на вечеринку, хотя Лэнс не приглашал её. Она делала все, что хотела и когда хотела, и Лэнс уже устал разбираться с её выходками. Когда задняя дверь парковки отворилась и Найма подошла к Киту, он никак не отреагировал.

— Чё ты делаешь? — спросила она.

— Ничего, — плюнул Кит. — Отвянь.

Найма села рядом с ним. Она пахнула пиццей и дешевыми духами, на глазах у неё красовались голубые тени и темно-синяя подводка. Кит ожидал, что она начнет доставать его своим трещанием, и недоуменно посмотрел на неё, когда Найма продолжала смотреть впереди себя и задумчиво молчать. Она выглядела озабочено, и увидеть её в таком состоянии можно было лишь тогда, когда ей что-то запрещали.

— Лэнс и Аллура конченные придурки, — в конце-концов сказала Найма.

— Они не такие, — возразил Кит, хотя в последнее время он и сам начал так думать.

— Они все из себя такие: «Ох, посмотрите на нас, мы такие классные, а все потому, что мы вместе харимся после школы».

— Ничего они не делают! — отрезал Кит, со злостью смотря вперед. Он не был до конца уверен, что значит «хариться». Лэнс и Аллура наверняка знали. Они наверняка будут над ним смеяться, если Кит спросит у них, что это значит.

— Лэнс такой козел, — с ядом сказала Найма. Её пальцы сворачивались в кулаки, словно она хотела свернуть кому-то шею. — Он и так был козлом, но теперь он стал еще хуже. И Аллура, блядь. Тупая сучка.

— Заткнись, — покачал головой Кит. — Она неплохая, — хотя иногда ему хотелось ей врезать. Особенно когда она смеялась над шутками Лэнса громче обычного.

— А что тебе до неё, патлатый? Ты на неё часом не запал? — спросила Найма и пододвинулась к нему поближе. — Поэтому ты сидишь здесь и хнычешь, как маленькая девка?

— Я на неё не запал, — закатил глаза Кит и отпихнул от себя Найму. — Она девушка Лэнса.

— Тогда может ты запал на Лэнса? — рассмеялась она, еще ближе приблизившись к парню. Она не держала себя в руках, как обычно, когда ей хотелось поиздеваться над Китом или Лэнсом, взамен хаотично хватаясь за слова Кита.

— Иди нахер, — Кит поднялся на ноги. Он ожидал подобного высказывания, но слова Наймы ничего не значили. Она всегда называла Лэнса и Кита пидорасами.

— Чувак, это очевидно, — она последовала за ним. — Ты хочешь хариться с Лэнсом всю ночь напролет.

Кит игнорировал её и вернулся к своему месту за столом, где Ханк и Мэтт наминали торт. Лэнс и Аллура играли на одной из дорожек в боулинг, хотя еще вчера Лэнс сказал Киту, что ему не нравиться боулинг. Ромель и Роло составили им компанию, их группка громко смеялась над очередной шуткой Лэнса, все время державшим руку Аллуры в своей. Теперь Лэнс был выше Кита на два дюйма. Парни все еще спали в одной кровати каждую пятницу, но они уже не помещались на одном матраце, как раньше.

— Как тебе вечеринка, Кит? — спросил Ханк. В уголке его рта осталась белая глазурь, и он улыбался так широко, что Кит не мог не ответить слабой ухмылкой в ответ.

— Нормально, — сухо ответил тот. Он встретился взглядом с Мэттом, и тот словно бы мог прочитать все мысли Кита одним лишь своим взглядом. Мэтт вернулся к торту и ничего не сказал о Лэнсе или Аллуре. Ханк тоже заметил что-то неладное.

— Слушай, ты вообще пробовал этот торт? Его сделала миссис Макклейн, я и всегда знал, что она отлично готовит, но это бомба! Давай я тебе отрежу кусок, — засиял Ханк, пытаясь поддержать Кита. Он повернулся к Мэтту и рассмеялся, когда тот ткнул его лицо размазавшейся по тарелке глазурью.

— Не надо, — Кит снова оглянулся через плечо и не мог подавить полезшую на лицо улыбку. — По крайней мере, Найма нашла новую цель для пыток.

Найма вклинилась в их соревнование по боулингу и начала цепляться к Аллуре. Лэнс отвел глаза от развернувшейся сцены и нашел взглядом Кита. Он ухмыльнулся и помахал ему. Кит махнул рукой в ответ, но его действия чувствовались фальшивыми и натянутыми.

— Мэтт? — подал голос Кит.

— Чего?

— Что значит «хариться»?

— Я же вам объяснял, — ответил Мэтт. Он глянул на недоуменно нахмурившегося Ханка. — Помните?

— Но это отвратительно, — скривился Кит.

— Что это? — поинтересовался Ханк перед тем, как Кит успел вслух задуматься, действительно ли Лэнс и Аллура занимались таким, или, может, займутся в будущем. Мэтт наклонился к Ханку и прошептал ему на ухо ответ, после которого щеки Ханка стремительно заалели, а ладони взмылись закрыть уши. Мэтт громко заржал с его реакции и начал показывать наглядно на пальцах, как происходит половой акт, вынуждая Ханка крепко сомкнуть еще и веки. Найма все еще продолжала сраться с Аллурой, а попытки Лэнса вклиниться заводили её еще больше. Он выглядел уставшим и расстроенным, и успел поймать взгляд пялившегося на него Кита. В этот раз они не помахали друг другу и не улыбнулись; они оба поспешили опустить свои взгляды к полу.


	5. Chapter 5

На двенадцатый день рождения Лэнса ребята вновь собрались в парк развлечений, но в этот раз ограничения по росту не мешали Лэнсу запрыгивать на любые приглянувшиеся поездки. Некоторые все еще пугали Лэнса, но лишь до первого его захода. Как только его легкие начали разрываться от крика и смеха, вместе с таким же радостным слева от него Китом, Лэнсу было весело. Как всегда, Найма не была приглашена, но все равно заявилась без подарка. Ханк вдобавок купил Мэтту курицу с вафлями за свои деньги, несмотря на протесты Лэнса, что он за все заплатит, а после Кит и Лэнс неловко потирали затылки, когда Мэтт спросил, помнят ли они, как он ел конфеты с пола.

— Я дам тебе десять баксов, если ты сжуешь эту жвачку, — сказала Найма Мэтту, прожигая взглядом какую-то древнюю голубую жвачку, приклеенную под соседним столом.

— Офигеть, — сказал Кит. — Я дам тебе десять баксов, если ты её _не_ сжуешь.

— Пятнадцать, — оскалилась Найма, шаря рукой в кармане. Мэтт послал её, и Найма фыркнула в ответ. — Видимо, Мэтту уже не нужны деньги, ведь он стал шлюшкой Ханка.

— Заткнись, Найма, — обижено нахмурился Ханк. — Ничего он не… не такой он!

Лэнс и Кит рассмеялись при виде раскрасневшегося лица друга, и когда Лэнс поднялся с места купить жетоны, Кит пошел следом. Какое-то время они играли в скибол*, и Кит пытался подавить в своей голове связанные с Лэнсом противоречивые мысли, особенно когда тот стоял к нему так близко. Лэнс расстался с Аллурой вот уже в сотый раз, но все знали, Кит знал, что они начнут встречаться заново уже через неделю. Но даже так Кит не мог прекратить представлять себе глупые и бессмысленные сценарии своего будущего с Лэнсом. Кит давал волю своим мыслям тогда, когда их нужно было держать в уздечке сильнее обычного — когда он спал рядом с Лэнсом в его кровати. Их было особенно сложно игнорировать в такие моменты.

— Мне кажется, что Мэтт и Ханк что-то недоговаривают. Ну, знаешь, может между ними, ну, — сказал Лэнс, когда они стояли перед витриной, с длинными цепочками выигранных билетов в руках, когорые они планировали обменять на баскетбольный мяч. Кит бросил взгляд через плечо на Мэтта и Ханка, сидевших рядом за одним столом, пока Найма несла еду.

— Может быть, — ответил Кит. Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на Лэнса. — Не удивлюсь насчет Мэтта. И Ханка. 

— Но Мэтту всегда нравились девушки! — воскликнул Лэнс, глядя на жевавшего вафли Мэтта. — Сиськи так уж точно. Он во время одного нашего разрыва к Аллуре подкатывал, козел. А у Ханка соседка Шей-как-то-там есть из Бельгии, с серьгами которая, он по ней едва ли слюни не пускает.

— Может, тебе могут одновременно нравиться не только девушки, — сказал Кит, не отводя взгляда от витрины. Он чувствовал, как у него начинает краснеть шея. — А Мэтта легко с девчонкой спутать. Он очень на сестру похож.

— Но у него нет сисек, — задумчиво подметил Лэнс. Он еще раз окинул взглядом столик Мэтта, Ханка и Наймы, а потом посмотрел на Кита с поднятой бровью. — Они странные. Да и фиг с ними. По-крайней мере, Мэтт перестал жрать с пола.

Кит был рассержен. Он смотрел на дружелюбного кассира, принявшего их билеты, на Лэнса, с улыбкой показывавшего Киту их новенький баскетбольный мяч. Кит не был уверен, из-за чего он рассердился. Их разговор был странным и поставил Кита в очень неловкое положение, и вообще хорошо было бы забыть его подчистую. Ему очень, _очень_ не хотелось говорить на эту тему, но также ему было тошно держать в себе секреты, о которых не догадывался его лучший друг. Киту в самом деле было больно, и этот огонь в груди нужно было немедленно погасить. Хотя иногда он просто хотел оставить все как есть, и дать этой давке поглотить его, ведь, может быть, в другой вселенной, в которой Лэнс обо всем знает, Киту намного больнее.

Они покинули парк вечером, и мама Наймы отвезла дочь на своей машине, поскольку, официально, её никто не приглашал. Ханк сел на переднее сидение и с энтузиазмом обсуждал с папой Лэнса приготовленные мальчиком кексы на день рождения Лэнса, а Мэтт уснул на заднем сидении. Лэнс сидел посередине, как обычно, облокотившись о Кита. Как обычно.

— Дай руку, — сказал Лэнс. Кит сонно наугад протянул свою руку, даже не открывая глаз. — Аллура научила меня читать судьбу по ладоням, — рассмеялся Лэнс. — Глупость, но весело.

— Ага, — согласился Кит, но ему не хотелось, чтобы Лэнс отпускал его руку. Лэнс прижал палец к одной из линий на руке друга и провел им вдоль всей ладони к запястью Кита. У мальчика выступили мурашки на коже, и он открыл глаза.

— Это твоя линия жизни, вроде, — задумался Лэнс. — Она длинная, так что это хорошо, — он посмотрел на Кита, прилагавшего последние усилия, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимо, в немом страхе, что у него может встать, если Лэнс прижмется к его бедру чуть сильнее. Лэнс ухмыльнулся, поднял вверх свою свободную руку и посмотрел на неё. — А у меня даже больше. Хрен меня добьешь, патлатый!

Но Лэнс смотрел ему прямо в глаза с добротой, и у Кита перехватывало дыхание. Он посмотрел на Лэнса, потом на его ладонь, опять на Лэнса, а потом ему стало сложно дышать.

— Я боялся, что ты умрешь, — внезапно выпалил из себя Кит.

— Что? — спросил Лэнс. Он неуверенно рассмеялся и опустил голову к своему плечу. Он все еще держал руку друга в своей, и он определенно чувствовал, как сильно трясся Кит, но Кит мог соврать, мог сказать, что простудился после одной из водяных поездок, и теперь включенный кондиционер слишком сильно продувал ему лицо и шею.

— Когда ты заболел, — продолжил Кит. — Я верил в такую чушь, как чтение по ладоням. Если бы Аллура тогда научила меня читать по рукам, я бы нашел твою линию жизни.

— Не так уж ты и волновался, — Лэнс махнул рукой, не понимая, что происходит. Он отпустил Кита и повернул голову к лобовому стеклу.

— Ошибаешься, — тихо сказал Кит.

Кит хотел положить свою голову на плечо Лэнса и притвориться, что он уснул, вдыхать запах его футболки — теплое напоминание, которое он оставлял на подушке Кита во время их ночевок. Кит все еще трясся, и не был уверен, куда ему смотреть. Ханк разговаривал о клубничной начинке и шоколадной посыпке. Лэнс присоединился к их беседе.

— Лэнс, — сказал Кит, но он не был уверен, что ему сказать дальше. Лэнс перевел дискуссию передних сидений в сторону гарнира, и глаза Ханка опасно засияли. Кит отвернулся от них и сжал свои руки в кулаки. Между своих колен он держал баскетбольный мяч и, от нечего делать, начал подбрасывать и крутить его в руках. Лэнс согласиться пойти с ним на стадион завтра, если он предложит?

— Видимо, Найме не удалось разрушить твой день рождения в этом году, — сказал Кит, когда Лэнс расслабил плечи и закрыл глаза.

— Еще не вечер.

Найма не соизволила больше появляться этой ночью. Ханка и Мэтта вернули домой, а Кит поехал с Лэнсом. Они в молчании переоделись в пижамы и разрезали пополам кекс Ханка перочинным ножом. С каждым проглоченным куском Кит думал, измениться ли вкус клубничной начинки и шоколадной посыпки на губах Лэнса, на его языке.

— Дай руку, — сказал Кит, когда они стояли перед умывальником в ванной. Лэнс уверенно вытянул руку, словно он все это время ждал просьбы друга. Кит забыл, где находиться линия жизни, просто знал, что ему срочно нужно коснуться Лэнса. Кит провел пальцами невидимую дорожку от запястья до кончиков его пальцев, и рука Лэнса дрогнула, словно он хотел взять руку Кита в свою, но сдержался.

— Мы умрем в один день, — заявил Кит. — Ладно?

— Ладно, — кивнул Лэнс.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, их отражения застыли в зеркале, а зубные щетки лежали на краю раковины. Лэнс держал в ванной зубную щетку Кита с восьми лет, чтобы тот не заморачивался приносить свою каждый раз. На мгновение Кит подумал, что Лэнс был готов наклониться и поцеловать его, но когда этого не случилось, Кит понял, что он конченный дурак и предатель, раз думает о Лэнсе _так_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Скибол — цель игры: забросить мяч в одну из предоставленных мишеней; очки насчитываются попаданием в особо сложные мишени (молю, загуглите картинки, эту штуку в любой аркаде найдешь)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "okay? okay")  
> кит, ты сломал его, теперь у лэнса бисексуальный кризис)  
> хотя жиза, лэнс, жиза
> 
> никто и не догадывался, что я шиппил ханка и мэтта еще с 4 созона :^)  
> теперь пожинаю плоды, ибо чувствуется критическая нехватка этого золотого пейринга в наших соц. кругах. хотя я все еще не уверен, хочу ли я что-то с ними делать, или не стоит...поживем - увидим)
> 
> как вам?


	6. Chapter 6

Лэнс был в кураже, когда родители подарили ему новый плёночный фотоаппарат, и он не мог дождаться начала вечеринки, чтобы похвастаться Киту. Но Кит сильно опаздывал на день рождения Лэнса, вынуждая последнего усомниться в его приходе вообще. Он пропустил собрание гостей на пляже, и дважды сломавшийся голос Лэнса, когда тот их поприветствовал, пропустил большую часть пиршества и почти пропустил торт. Каждый поздравивший Лэнса человек интересовался, куда подевался его друг Кит, и подмечал, какой классный у Лэнса фотоаппарат. Единственным хорошим оказалось то, что Найма не пришла. Она угрожала испортить Лэнсу вечеринку, как только узнала, что празднование будет проходить на территории пляжа.

— Чувак, где ты был? — спросил Лэнс, как только Кит заявился на пляж, тяжело дыша и заправляя отросшие волосы за уши.

— Прости, — ответил Кит. Он сильно вспотел, как будто он до этого бежал без остановки. Ребята стояли возле входа в кафе, пока заказной диджей сидел возле барной стойки и крутил музыкальные хиты семидесятых. 

— Ты всё пропустил. Я начинал беспокоится, — нахмурился Лэнс. Его голос дрожал, и только тогда он понял, что смотреть на улыбающиеся лица своей семьи и друзей без Кита было невыносимо. Без него картинка рушилась.

— Прости, — повторил Кит. Когда его волосы продолжали лезть в глаза, он со злобой подобрал их в неаккуратный хвостик. — У меня были… дела с Наймой.

— С Наймой? — обескуражено спросил Лэнс. — Ты сейчас серьезно? То есть, помогать Найме было намного важнее, чем быть со мной, так?

— Что? Нет! — Кит схватил Лэнса за плечо. — Я не ей помогал, а тебе! Она сказала, что собирается облить тебя свиной кровью во время тоста, и вряд ли бы у неё получилось, но никогда не стоит её недооценивать, так что я похитил её и привязал у себя дома.

Лэнс несколько раз моргнул, перед тем как ответить.

— Ты… что, прости?

— Она привязана к батарее у меня в комнате, — ответил Кит. — Привязать её было сложнее, чем я думал; эта язва не такая хилая, какой кажется. Но я справился, и успел к торту, я надеюсь?

Челюсть Лэнса упала вниз, а глаза застыли на нервном лице Кита. Он обошел Кита сзади и распустил его волосы, после завязывая как надо. Он мог чувствовать неуверенность в плечах друга, слышать его медленно стабилизирующееся дыхание. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Кит, когда Лэнс снова показался в поле видения. 

Лэнс пожал плечами и опустил глаза к своим шлёпанцам. Ему было страшно смотреть на Кита, и он готов признать, что это полный идиотизм — они ведь лучшие друзья. Его чувства начали меняться не так давно, и с новыми открытиями приходила до этого незнакомая паника. Внутри него царапались требовательные позывы взять Кита за руку, которые он всячески пытался подавить, потому что Лэнс не идиот и знает, что Кит не любит держаться за руки. Кит похитил Найму ради него, что нелегально, но невъебически круто. Кит выглядел очаровательно с поднятыми волосами и серьезной морщинкой меж бровей. Лэнсу хотелось ударить себя по лицу. 

— Ты не злишься? — спросил Кит. Лэнс рассмеялся и покачал головой. Он будет злиться, только если Кит попадёт в неприятности из-за своей выходки.

— Нет, — но Лэнс не мог остановить себя; он наклонился к Киту и крепко-крепко обнял его за плечи. 

— Спасибо, — Кит облегченно выдохнул и обнял Лэнса в ответ. — С днем рождения. Не придави фотоаппарат. 

Лэнс вспомнил, что забыл снять фотоаппарат, и с визгом отстранился от Кита, хаотично проверяя линзы на наличие царапин. Кит рассмеялся и сказал, что ему нравиться эта модель, вынуждая Лэнса улыбнуться еще шире. 

— Я собираюсь завтра поехать в лес велосипедом. Ты со мной? — предложил Лэнс, включая фотоаппарат и настраивая объектив.

— Зачем?

— Хочу пофоткать птиц и местную живность, — ответил Лэнс. Он сделал парочку пробных снимков вывески кафе и интерьера. — Мама собирается отправить меня в лагерь на лето, так что я хочу набрать себе побольше очков за фотографии живой природы.

— Сколько ты получишь очков, если найдешь Снежного Человека? — спросил Кит, скрестив руки.

— Без понятия, давай узнаем? — Лэнс повернул объектив к Киту и сделал снимок.

— Господи, какой ты смешной, — сухо сказал Кит, в ответ на что Лэнс ухмыльнулся, всецело соглашаясь с другом.

Они вместе съели торт, и станцевали парочку танцев с кузенами Лэнса. Кит всё еще был красный после своей драки с Наймой, а дыра в груди Лэнса становилась больше и глубже, когда он тихомолком бросал взгляды на друга. Он знал, что должен быть благодарен за такого хорошего друга как Кит, который готов рискнуть и встать перед опаской в лице ярости Наймы, лишь бы день рождения Лэнса прошел гладко. Кит был готов дать ему так много, а Лэнс морочился мыслью, что даже этого будет не достаточно.

Ему стоило поговорить с Аллурой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя ненависть к 7 сезону остыла и я снова готов писать клэнс. планирую выпускать главы как можно чаще (каждую неделю), так что берегитесь. дальше будет мясо)
> 
> \+ у меня есть охиренная идея для мидика по адаши, так что может быть между перерывами я буду писать еще по ним :^)


	7. Chapter 7

К четырнадцатому дню рождению Лэнса, Ханк и Шей стали самой сладкой парочкой средней школы «Грин Бридж», а Мэтт угрожал каждому, кто смел мешать их подростковой любви. Оба Ханк и Шей вели себя до смешного мило друг с другом, получая одобрительные кивки со стороны одноклассников, когда держались за руки. Кит часто провожал их завистливым взглядом в коридоре.

— Пидарок, ты ломаешься, — с усмешкой говорила ему Найма в те дни, когда Кит предпочитал играть в футбол без Лэнса. Кит её игнорировал до тем пор, пока не увидел по дороге со школы, как она зажала в одном из переходов его сестру, настойчиво целуя её в губы. На его восклицание: «Какого хуя!» Акша быстро отскочила от Наймы, стыдливо понизив взгляд, и прикрыла рот рукавом, словно Кит и так всё не видел. Чаще чем нет, Киту казалось, что Найма это делала специально, что это у неё такая фишка — когда она не ведёт себя как клептоманка, она ведёт себя как сука. 

— Вали куда шёл, — лениво ответила ему Найма, и бросила свою руку Акше через плечо.

Кит посмотрел Акше в глаза, посмотрел на банку пива, которая была зажата у неё в руке, и на руку Наймы, обнимавшую Акшу.

— Только не говори маме, ладно? — стыдливо попросила его Акша, и бросила короткий взгляд на Найму. Он и не собирался рассказывать. Кит пробубнил себе под нос короткое: «Охуеть» и потер затылок. Он перебросил взгляд с Наймы на Акшу и обратно, думая над ситуацией. Дома его ждал Лэнс, и задерживаться с этими девочками дольше необходимого ему не хотелось.

— Только попробуй что-то с ней сделать. И больше не покупай ей пиво, — предостерег Кит Найму. Акша нахмурила брови и уже хотела как-то ответить, но запнулась, когда Найма больно сжала её плечо. Найма почесала свой нос свободной рукой.

— Охуеть заботливый нашелся. Она не маленькая, сама сможет разобраться, что она хочет, а что — нет, — Найма сильнее прижала к себе Акшу. 

— А я и не к ней сейчас обращался, вообще-то. 

— Господи, да всё с ней будет нормально. А пока сделай одолжение. Потеряйся.

Кит бросил на Найму последний ядовитый взгляд, поймал виноватый взгляд Акши, и ушел. Ему стоило поговорить с Акшей, но потом.

Не так давно их с Акшей родители решили образумиться и заново съехаться ради благополучия своих детей, вследствие чего Кит и Акша виделись теперь каждый день, и ходили в одну школу. Киту нравилось зависать с Акшей и вместе ходить на пробежку после занятий, хоть она и вырастала в редкую суку, судя по её поведению в кругу друзей Кита. Акша никак не реагировала на Лэнса и Мэтта, но за их спинами называла их кончеными, хотя Кит был почти уверен, что это было мнение Наймы, а не Акши.

Лэнс снова начал встречаться с Аллурой, и Кит согласился пойти с ними и Ромелль на двойное свидание в честь дня рождения Лэнса. Он бы с большей радостью просидел весь вечер перед жрущей жареную курицу Наймой, но ему не хотелось расстраивать Лэнса. Каждый год его друг находил всё более изощренные способы не нарочно поиздеваться над Китом.

Они остановились в итальянском ресторане, выбранном девочками. Кит заказал себе равиоли и пытался выглядеть заинтересованным, пока девчонки рассказывали, на какие фильмы им хотелось сходить летом. Ромелль была красивой, что выводило Кита из себя, потому что раз он мог опознать её привлекательность, то почему ему не хотелось поцеловать её? Большую часть прошедшего года он провёл с мыслями о Лэнсе, о Лэнсе и нём самом, о них, лежащих на кровати Лэнса в обнимку. Кит даже не был уверен, чего он хотел: чтобы Лэнс лежал рядом и бережно водил большими пальцами по щекам Кита, или, может, лежал на нём сверху и целовал его. Если бы он мог научиться хотеть хоть чуточку того же от Ромелль, он знал, что стал бы счастливее, но он продолжал цепляться за мысли о Лэнсе.

— Знаете, чем мы могли бы заняться после этого? — сказала Ромелль, когда вся еда с тарелок исчезла. — Боулинг!

Кит нахмурил брови и скрестил руки. Лэнс бросил на него неуверенный взгляд и посмотрел на девочек.

— Что-то не хочется, — в итоге сказал он. — Как насчёт аркады?

Девочки неохотно застонали. Кит покосился на Ромелль. Как оказалось, она уже давно сохла по нему, но сейчас она не выглядела уж больно радостной.

— Ребят, а вы помните, как мы пару лет назад поехали к Ханку на ночёвку? — сказала Аллура. — Правду или действие?

— Да, — рассмеялся Лэнс. — Я так долго просил его пригласить нас всех, чтобы у меня наконец-то появился шанс поцеловать тебя.

— Ты был таким милым, — сказала Аллура. Она прикоснулась к его носу своим, и они широко заулыбались друг другу. Кит сжал кулаки под столом. Он недавно надумал, что Лэнс прекрасно знал, что он делал с Китом, и получал от этого какое-то долбанутое, очень «наймовское» наслаждение.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду домой, — сказал Кит, поднимаясь. — Мне нужно помочь, эм, Кролие по дому.

— Погоди, — подал голос Лэнс. Он просил парочку купюр на стол. — Я с тобой.

— А мы не приглашены? — спросила Аллура.

— Та мы будем мебель перетаскивать. Отдыхай, — ответил Лэнс. Кит посмотрел на Аллуру, внезапно вспомнив, что Аллура побаивалась его матери после того случая, когда она довезла их компанию до аквапарка на скорости выше ста километров в час. Мальчики попрощались с девочками, и вышли на улицу.

Они вместе шли по дороге, пока Кит мысленно кипел в тишине, а Лэнс бросал на него взволнованные взгляды. Это был жаркий летний день, и Кит пытался не вдыхать запах одеколона Лэнса, и запах острого соуса маринара на его лице. Он будет думать об этом всю ночь, а потом проснётся, и не будет способен уснуть до самого утра.

— Видимо, у тебя и Ромелль как-то не сложилось, — неловко сказал Лэнс.

— А ты правда думал, что между нами что-то получиться?

Лэнс выдохнул и спрятал свои руки в карманы. Кит злился. В последнее время он часто чувствовал себя скорее злым, нежели счастливым в компании Лэнса. Лэнс был умным, и всегда с легкостью умел читать Кита. И сейчас он притворялся, словно не знал о чувствах Кита, лишь бы избежать неловкого разговора о их чувствах или типа того.

— Это была идея Аллуры, — признался Лэнс.

— И она была офигеть какой гениальной.

Лэнс схватил его плечо и остановил на ходу, хмурясь. Кит со злостью посмотрел на него, но не мог удерживать взгляд слишком долго, в итоге останавливая своё внимание где-то за плечом Лэнса. Кит был одного с ним роста.

— Если ты не хотел идти на это двойное свидание, то должен был так и сказать мне, — сказал Лэнс. Его хватка на руке Кита была очень крепкой.

— Я просто устал, — ответил Кит. Он устал от того, что каждая песня номинала ему о Лэнсе. Устал зависеть от формы тонких губ Лэнса, от вида маленьких клыков на его дальних зубах, когда он улыбался. Устал стоять рядом с Лэнсом, без возможности обнять его и положить свою голову ему на плечо.

— Аллура, скорее всего, снова расстанется со мной, — сказал Лэнс. — Из-за сегодня. За то, что я оставил её. Она всегда ищет повод.

— И что? — Кит выдернул свою руку из хватки Лэнса. — Вы снова начнете встречаться через пару недель.

— Это так глупо, — сказал Лэнс. Его глаза ни на чём не останавливались, его хмурые брови сошлись на переносице. — Всё это.

— Так зачем ты продолжаешь это делать? — злобно прорычал Кит. Глаза Лэнса поднялись посмотреть на его лицо, и Кит хотел извиниться, ему очень не хотелось начинать ссору. Оставалась еще пара часов дня рождения, и он был готов сохранить все мгновения, что у них были: чистить зубы рядом с Лэнсом, забираться вместе с ним в кровать, бормотать спокойной ночи в темноту, повернуться к нему спиной и всю ночь думать только о Лэнсе.

— Я не знаю, почему, — ответил Лэнс, не отводя взгляда от Кита. — Наверное, потому что это легко. Потому что с Аллурой мне нечего терять. У неё ко мне такое же отношение. Мы просто держимся за идею, которую давно себе придумали.

— Всё ты понимаешь, Лэнс, — тихо сказал Кит. Он хотел уйти, но Лэнс снова схватил его руку и дёрнул на себя. — Что? — рявкнул Кит.

— А ты не думаешь, что это глупо? — спросил Лэнс. — Сегодняшний вечер, к примеру. Мы, вчетвером, прям как тогда, у Ханка. Столько труда и сил вложили, чтобы в итоге провести время не с тем человеком.

— О чём ты говоришь? — сказал Кит, чувствуя, как краснеют его щеки. Лэнс что-то шпрошептал себе под нос и отпустил Кита, запуская руки себе в волосы. Он хотел сказать что-то, когда Найма выехала из-за угла дома на велосипеде, подаренном ей мамой на Рождество. Она доехала до них и остановилась, задвигая свои идиотские защитные очки на лоб.

— Привет, пидоры, — сказала она, ставя ноги по обе стороны велосипеда. — Что застыли? 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Где Акша? — спросил Кит. Лэнс удивленно покосился на него.

— Медленно разлагается в моём подвале. А я пока решила докупить пива.

Кит опасно прищурился, а Найма громко заржала и схватилась за живот. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Лэнса, она сказала: «Я ебу его сестру пальцами, и она от этого балдеет». Лэнс скривился, а Кит в мыслях преодолевал желание ударить её.

— Мы были с Аллурой и Ромелль, а сейчас просто гуляем, — решил сказать Лэнс. Кит видел, как ожесточилось лицо Наймы при упоминании Аллуры. Их друзья и так знали, что она была немного влюблена в Аллуру, но после увиденного сегодня, Кит начал сомневаться в своих предыдущих допущениях. Кит долго надеялся, что случиться чудо, и Аллура внезапно влюбиться в Найму, и таким образом она наконец-то бросит Лэнса, но теперь этому не бывать.

— Да ну? — фыркнула Найма. — И вы решили бросить свиданку, чтобы пойти к Лэнсу домой и отсосать друг другу?

— Иди нахуй, — выплюнул Кит. Он возобновил шаг, и Лэнс пошёл следом.

— Все и так знают, что именно этим вы занимаетесь каждый год, — выкрикнула им вдогонку Найма, громко изображая звуки поцелуев. — Это так мило с твоей стороны, Кит. Ты наверняка становишься на свои колени и просишь позволить отсосать Лэнсу, угадала?

Мир покраснел для Кита, когда он занёс кулак и направился в сторону Наймы, но Лэнс схватил его за запястья и потянул на себя. Найма снова рассмеялась, опустила жёлтые очки на глаза, и уехала в противоположную сторону. Кит вырвался на свободу, громко матеря Лэнса и Найму, а потом уже был готов повернуться к Лэнсу и ударить его в нос.

— Почему ты не дал мне её ударить? — прорычал Кит, наступая на Лэнса. — Это потому, что она девочка? Ты просто козёл! — он больно толкнул Лэнса в плечи, вынуждая того ошарашено попятиться назад. — Ты… тебе просто всё равно, когда она говорит такую хуйню обо мне, тебе это наверняка нравиться. Тебе нравиться думать, что я готов просить, или опуститься перед тобой на колени, что я буду… что я…

— Да нет же, — почти выкрикнул Лэнс, напугав Кита. Лэнс схватил его за плечи и с чувством потряс его, его смуглое лицо выглядело непривычно строго, когда он наклонил своё лицо близко к Киту. — Мне всё равно, что люди о нас думают. Я просто… — он начал успокаиваться, разрез его глаз смягчился, и он потряс головой. Кит боялся, что он переборщил, что сейчас Лэнс просто оставит его, но тот не отходил, и всё еще стоял очень близко, а потом его руки опустились ниже и схватили запястья Кита, пока сам Лэнс потянул Кита в сторону своего дома. Он дышал очень глубоко, но молчал.

Лэнс поприветствовал свою маму, когда она позвала его где-то со стороны кухни, спрашивая, не хотят ли они попробовать торт. Лэнс потянул Кита следом за собой на второй этаж, в сторону его спальни. Лэнс выглядел ужасно серьезным, и Кит переживал, что Лэнс привёл его к себе с желанием избить, и что ему придётся драться с Лэнсом в день его рождения. Лэнс закрыл за ними дверь.

— Кит, — сказал Лэнс, выглядя яростным, потом напуганным, а затем снова яростным. — Я сейчас… я… — он подошёл к Киту, пока спина Кита не оказалась прижата к двери его комнаты. Он чувствовал спиной помятый постер Эйнштейна, пока его мысли тарабанили настойчивым набатом, говоря, что он не получит того, что хочет. Лэнс вытянул свои руки по обе стороны головы Кита, наклонился вперёд и посмотрел ему в глаза со слегка приоткрытым ртом.

— Я не буду просить, — тихо сказал Кит, когда Лэнс был совсем близко. Лэнс кивнул и осторожно коснулся губ Кита своими, словно он никогда этого не делал с Аллурой, или кем-то еще. Они отпрянули посмотреть друг другу в глаза, их щёки горели, а когда Кит поцеловал его снова, Лэнс слегка открыл свой рот, касаясь языком рта Кита и удовлетворенно мыча, когда Кит ему ответил. Они не дышали, водя губами, неторопливо изучая друг друга ртами, когда Кит услышал приближающиеся шаги матери Лэнса, но не мог прекратить целовать Лэнса. Он чувствовал вкус соуса маринара и пепси, и ему хотелось целовать его вечность, чувствовать тяжесть его тела, и руки по обе стороны его лица.

— Лэнс? — позвала миссис МакКлейн с противоположной стороны двери. Она постучала костяшками пальцев, и Кит почувствовал каждую вибрацию на своей спине, но Лэнс продолжал целовать его, и Кит всё еще парил от счастья.

— Мальчики, вы хотите торт? У вас там всё хорошо? 

Лэнс рассмеялся во время поцелуя и слегка отпрянул от Кита, изучая лицо мальчика напротив, словно бы видел его впервые. Еще никогда Кит не улыбался настолько широко.

— У нас всё нормально, — ответил Лэнс. — Сейчас спустимся.

— Что ж. Хорошо, — она притихла, прислушиваясь, пока ребята продолжали стоять друг напротив друга и тяжело дышать до тех пор, пока не услышали её удаляющиеся шаги.

Кит не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Охуеть.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Лэнс, и снова поцеловал его, прижимая свою грудь к груди Кита.

Вскоре они спустились на первый этаж и взяли по куску шоколадного торта. В комнате Лэнса, когда они вместе лежали в кровати, шоколадная глазурь была невероятно вкусной на губах Лэнса, в сто раз лучше, чем Кит мог себе представить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> еще две главы, и наша история подойдёт к концу, ребятки! не буду обещать когда именно, потому что очевидно, что с желанием сделать как лучше, у меня получается как всегда. но спасибо, если всё еще продолжаете читать работы такого козла, как я  
> <3


End file.
